MEMS technology includes the structures and processes for making electromechanical devices with parts on the order of microns (10−6 meters) in size, typically made out of silicon using standard fabrication equipment. MEMS is used frequently in defense applications, but it is becoming increasingly popular for use in sensors, industrial and residential controls, electronic components, computer peripherals, automotive and aerospace electronics, analytical instruments, and office equipment. While this disclosure will be referred generally to office equipment and inkjet technology, it is understood that the embodiments discussed herein can be used in any suitable area utilizing MEMS. Products of MEMS offer significant advantages such as collocation of sensing, actuation, computation, communication and power. Useful in producing products of small size, low mass/inertia, high speed/resonant frequency and good shock resistance. Also useful in control phenomena such as chemical reactions on a micro scale. Further uses of MEMS are in inexpensive manufacture of products where mass production is desired. Using MEMS to produce actuators consideration is given to parallel-plate drive devices that provide a relatively large force in a small space, and requires low power. Parallel plate drive actuators are useful in the production of inkjet devices where one plate bends instead of translating.
In forming surface micromachined micro-electro-mechanical layered devices, frequent problems may be encountered using MEMS. Typical MEMS release operations remove one sacrificial layer to create moveable structures. In order to do this accurately, the materials used must exhibit strong etch selectivity to prevent undesired outcome. The restrictions constrain the materials used, the complexity of the device, and may prevent certain combinations from being used effectively. This can present design and manufacturing issues by requiring additional layers to protect areas that would otherwise be damaged during this release. Other solutions to this problem include using esoteric materials that are not widely available, are proprietary, and are not compatible with some fabrication methods and equipment.